Como agua y aceite
by Sara Lain
Summary: [YAOI,LEMON] Sanosuke debe ver a Saito para entregarle una carta. Al verlo, descubre que está enamorado de él... aunque nunca será correspondido, o si? [FINAL: Un sueño hecho realidad. Saito cumple la fantasía de Sano].
1. La carta

**···············································**

**COMO AGUA Y ACEITE**

**··············································· **

**Capítulo I: La carta. **

Corría sin parar, abriendo a su paso el aire frío, cortante, que azotaba sus mejillas y le hacía dolorosa la respiración. La oscuridad lo envolvía todo, dejándole un limitado campo de visión que no hacía sino aumentar la opresión en el pecho que empezaba a sentir, creciendo lenta pero inexorablemente y amenazando con ahogarle. A pesar de que avanzaba con todas sus fuerzas, tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, sentía a la bestia detrás de él y cada vez más cerca, acechando, resoplando de placer... Estaba desesperado, pues sabía que no podría correr más rápido ni por mucho más tiempo, mientras que su perseguidor era veloz y ágil, espantosamente ágil. Notaba como en sueños las punzadas agudas de dolor al costado de su abdomen, pero el miedo que lo invadía era infinitamente peor, más desesperante, y ése no podría soportarlo por mucho más tiempo. Volteó un poco, sin resuello por el esfuerzo, y contempló por un instante sus horribles ojos vacíos que lo miraban malignamente, arrojando destellos metálicos que terminaron de hundirlo.

_¡Maldición!_, pensó alarmado, _si esta bestia me atrapa, me va a devorar… _

Y antes incluso de que terminara de formularse este pensamiento, se sintió arrastrado al suelo por unas enormes garras sobre su espalda que lo tumbaron de bruces, lastimándole las rodillas y los codos. Sintió también el aliento húmedo y profundo del animal sobre su cuello, lo que provocó un escalofrío en su espina dorsal.

Profirió una exclamación ahogada al notar sobre su carne los afilados colmillos que entraban en su cuello con una facilidad espantosa, haciendo brotar a chorros la sangre caliente y pegajosa que se extendía sobre el suelo como una gran mancha voraz que iba tiñendo de rojo cuanto encontraba a su paso. En medio de las punzadas de dolor y como entre sueños, Sanosuke se dio la vuelta para intentar defenderse, pero la mirada de esos ojos ambarinos lo paralizó de pánico y lo hizo comprender que no había salida ni escapatoria, que aquel monstruoso lobo lo había elegido a él y sólo a él, y perdiéndose en su brillo dorado sintió que se desvanecía lentamente, incapaz ya de huir...

-¡NOOOO!

Sanosuke despertó en la casa abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad, empapado en sudor y respirando agitadamente. Incorporándose, sacudió la cabeza para alejar de su mente las vertiginosas imágenes de una bestia que había tenido en su pesadilla. Esta vez había sido tan vívida y tan larga, que a pesar de estar despierto todavía se sentía atemorizado (muy a su pesar) y volteaba hacia un lado y el otro, casi esperando encontrar en cada rincón del cuarto unos destellos provenientes de un par de ojos metálicos que lo mirarían cargados de hielo, a punto de atacar su cuello. Instintivamente, se llevó la mano derecha a su garganta, y cuando lo notó frunció el entrecejo, desconcertado, y se frotó los ojos.

Inhaló profundamente, expulsando el aire con lentitud y tranquilizándose. _¿Pero qué demonios fue eso?_ Se preguntó confundido, intentando recordar el sueño que lo tenía así. (_Recuerdo… recuerdo oscuridad y un animal que me perseguía, una bestia de ojos centelleantes, pero nada más…_). No podía recordar qué pasaba después, si lo atrapaba o no, como tampoco recordaba qué monstruo lo perseguía, lo único que tenía bien claro eran las punzadas de temor que se apoderaban de su estómago en el sueño (y que aún perduraban un poco, para su sorpresa). Era muy frustrante, soñar con un animal al que ni siquiera reconocía despierto, pero que lo perseguía ya tres noches seguidas y lo hacía despertar agitado, sin dejarlo conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

Volteó a la ventana, esperando saber la hora. Aún era muy temprano, pues el sol no salía por completo y sólo dejaba ver unos tímidos rayos que se asomaban detrás de las espesas nubes. Se dejó caer en el futón nuevamente, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Se lamentó un poco por las horas de sueño que no iba a recuperar, no después de la pesadilla que tuviera, tan escalofriante a pesar de que no la recordaba completa, por lo que se concentró en recrearla para intentar descubrir qué era la bestia con la que soñaba.

Después de un rato de estar recostado y sin conseguir ningún recuerdo nuevo, se levantó y se puso su camisa. Saldría a dar una vuelta, un poco de aire fresco seguramente le aclararía las ideas o bien le quitaría la desazón que lo embargaba.

A medida que caminaba, el temor del sueño se iba diluyendo como niebla que se esfuma. Con la brisa matutina y los rayos del sol a su espalda, ya hasta empezaba a considerar gracioso el que se hubiera despertado tan agitado y temeroso (_Fue un simple sueño… igual y era un perro que me perseguía, como cuando niño…_). Sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar las reminiscencias de su pesadilla, comenzó a silbar por las calles desiertas, más relajado que cuando salió. Llegó al Dojo Kamiya y se sorprendió al encontrarse a Kenshin en el patio, que lavaba ropa a una hora tan temprana y tenía su cálida sonrisa de siempre.

-¡Qué hay, Kenshin! -lo saludó con una sonrisa, acuclillándose ante él-. ¿Tan temprano y ya lavando?

-Buenos días Sano. ¿Cómo amaneciste? -Kenshin sonrió más, al tiempo que tallaba una mancha especialmente difícil, pero al ver las profundas ojeras debajo de los ojos de su amigo, contrajo un poco el ceño-. ¿No estás durmiendo bien, verdad¿Está todo bien, Sano?

-¡Nah! No te preocupes Kenshin, fue una pesadilla nada más. Al que compadezco es a ti, no cabe duda de que Jo-chan es una explotadora –continuó el recién llegado, al observar la cantidad de ropa recién lavada, y agregó con la mano bajo la barbilla-: Si tú quisieras, podrías venirte a vivir conmigo, no es posible que te haga trabajar tanto. No tienes que soportar estos maltrat…

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque una Kaoru furiosa detrás de él lo golpeó con la shinai de Yahiko, que venía siguiéndola y se notaba molesto porque le quitaran su espada de bambú.

-¿Qué has dicho, Sanosuke ¬¬# ? –le gritó Kaoru y continuó pegándole, a pesar de las protestas del niño ("¡Oye¿Por qué siempre agarras mis cosas, bruja?") y de que Sano tenía la cabeza llena de moretones-. ¡Todavía que vienes a desayunar de gratis pones a Kenshin en contra mía, vago malagradecido!

-Calma, Jo-chan, calma… ser explotadora no es tan malo –(recibió otra tanda de golpes)- además, por lo que he visto a Kenshin le gustan las chicas malas¿eh Kenshin? –preguntó Sano, sonriéndole pícaramente al vagabundo, que parecía no entender nada y tenía los ojos como platos (o.O' ororo?)…

Un rato después, se encontraban los cuatro en el jardín del dojo comiendo pescado al sol del medio día. Kaoru aún le enviaba miradas fulminantes a Sanosuke, quien tenía un ojo morado y varios parches en la cara y en la cabeza. Yahiko también tenía moretones, pues la chica había escuchado que le decía "bruja" y después de terminar con Sanosuke le llegó el turno a él. De repente, escucharon que llamaban con urgencia, a saber por la manera en que aporreaban la madera.

-¡Ya voy, no me tiren la puerta! –respondió Kaoru, extrañada por la visita. Sonriente, le dijo al vagabundo-: No te levantes, Kenshin, termina tu pescado. ¡Ándale Tori-atama, desquita el desayuno y ve a ver quién es ¬¬ !

-¡Mph! -gruñó Sanosuke, con el esqueleto de pescado en la boca-. Te aprovechas de cualquier cosa para darme órdenes.

Pero a pesar de sus protestas fue a abrir, pues la cara de enfado de Kaoru no dejaba lugar a réplica. Al correr la puerta de madera, se encontró a un oficial de policía que parecía haber hecho el trayecto corriendo, pues resoplaba ruidosamente.

-Díganos, oficial –repuso Kenshin calmado, viendo al policía que entraba.

-Señor Himura, necesitamos su ayuda urgentemente –hizo una pausa para tomar aliento-. El jefe Uramura le envía esta carta.

Kenshin leyó la carta, y sus ojos mostraron un poco de sorpresa. Intrigados, sus amigos hicieron el aluvión de preguntas:

-¿Qué pasa, Kenshin, necesitan que pelees para algo?

-¿No es nada grave, verdad?

-¿Está todo bien¿Hay más pescado? (Preguntas hecha por Yahiko).

-Muy bien, oficial, dígale por favor al jefe Uramura que con gusto le ayudaré, que no tiene de qué preocuparse –le respondió el pelirrojo al policía, acompañándolo a la salida e ignorando las miradas impacientes de Kaoru, Sano y Yahiko.

-¿Y bien? –preguntaron a coro los tres una vez que hubo cerrado la puerta, expectantes ante el silencio de Kenshin.

-Lo que sucede es que el jefe Uramura necesita que le lleve esta carta al capitán Fujita, que se encuentra en Kobe –mientras hablaba les mostró un sobre negro, más pequeño y que venía dentro del primero.

-¡Saito! –exclamó Yahiko con un brillo en los ojos-. ¿No pensarás ir, o sí Kenshin? Dijeron que lo de Shisio sería lo último, no tienen derecho a buscarte y pedirte ayuda cuando se les dé la gana.

-Todos los de la policía son una bola de inútiles, mira que mandarte a llamar nada más para entregar una carta… ni que fueras paloma mensajera –resopló Sano, cruzándose de brazos y logrando la aceptación de Yahiko.

Kaoru observaba todo en silencio, pensativa. Kenshin se volteó a verla, esperando su opinión, pero la chica sólo repuso con voz tranquila:

-Yo opino que no hay ningún problema.

Sano y Yahiko pusieron ojos como plato, incrédulos por lo que habían escuchado¿Kaoru no se molestaba de que Kenshin fuese el mandadero de la policía? Esto se ponía bueno¿pues qué bicho había picado a la niña?

-No hay ningún problema porque sólo es entregar la carta ¿no? Incluso viene con dinero para el viaje –contestó Kaoru, mirando sobre el hombro de Kenshin el sobre con el dinero-. Yo opino que no hay mucho problema, que Sanosuke bien podría hacer el viaje en un día.

Sanosuke se puso rojo y comenzó a toser, había estado a punto de tragarse el esqueleto de pescado con el comentario de Kaoru¿él, ver al policía otra vez¡No gracias! Ya bastante trauma había sido ser el objeto de su burla durante la pelea contra Shishio, y a Sano no le quedaban ganas de encontrarlo otra vez.

-¿QUE? -miró a Kaoru negando con la cabeza-. ¡Ni hablar! Yo no soy un gato de la policía, y mucho menos el mensajero de ese tipo ¬¬#. A mí no me puedes mangonear como a Kenshin.

Yahiko se puso a pensar en lo que había dicho Kaoru, mientras ella y Sano se peleaban a ambos lados de un Kenshin que trataba de calmarlos, sin mucho éxito. Claro que era buena idea, ya que al joven samurai le convenía que fuese el Cabeza de Gallo el que llevara la carta, para que no interrumpiera sus entrenamientos con el pelirrojo. Kenshin había estado entrenándole duramente estos días, y si entregara la carta se tardaría como una semana en volver (Kobe estaba pasando Kyoto), y regresar al entrenamiento de Kaoru en este momento se le hacía lo más aburrido del mundo. _¡Y sería a mí a quien tendrían trabajando en las labores domésticas!_ pensó alarmado, y con esta idea se decidió.

-Sí, yo creo que Kaoru tiene razón –agregó Yahiko, haciéndose escuchar sobre el escándalo-. Sanosuke no tiene qué hacer, mientras que Kenshin hace muchas cosas en el dojo. Además no es la gran cosa entregar un sobre, creo que hasta él puede hacerlo.

Sano se le acercó y lo tomó del gi, enseñándole los dientes y resoplando indignado.

-¡Eres un traidor, mocoso convenenciero! Lo que no quieres es hacer el trabajo de Kenshin. Cuida bien tus palabras si no quieres que te enseñe a hacerlo…

-¡A ver, inténtalo Tori-atama! Lo que pasa es que no quieres ver a Saito, eso es lo que pasa.

Sano bufó, entrecerrando los ojos y a punto de darle su merecido (_¡pero qué se piensa este enano, como si me importara ese tipo!_) Antes de que comenzaran a pelearse, intervino el vagabundo, con una sonrisa conciliadora:

-No hay ningún problema, yo puedo hacerlo y no tardaré…

Sin embargo, Sanosuke le arrebató la carta, terriblemente ofendido con Kaoru y Yahiko, y se dirigió a la salida.

-¡Está bien, está bien! Yo lo haré. Pero no lo hago porque me lo pidan estos mocosos –habló Sano, dirigiéndoles una mirada de desdén- sino porque te hago un favor, Kenshin. O sea que me debes una.

Y sin esperar la respuesta, salió azotando la puerta, dejando a sus tres amigos con cara pasmada….

-¡Mph! Grosero. Me dijo mocoso, a mí que soy mujer (_¡y que lo alimento!_).

-Y ahora se va a creer la gran cosa, por hacerle el favor a Kenshin.

-Oro…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Estoy aquí otra vez! Ojalá y les guste esta historia, a mí en lo personal me encanta la pareja… (bueno, yo leería un Sano con quien fuera!) reviews por favor!

DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin y todo lo relacionado son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki. (Por supuesto, ya me gustaría tener la propiedad de Sano, juju).


	2. El sueño

**···············································**

**COMO AGUA Y ACEITE**

**··············································· **

**Capítulo II: El sueño. **

…Se sintió arrastrado al suelo por unas enormes garras sobre su espalda que lo tumbaron de bruces, lastimándole las rodillas y los codos. Sintió también el aliento húmedo y profundo del animal sobre su cuello, lo que provocó un escalofrío en su espina dorsal.

Profirió una exclamación ahogada al notar sobre su carne los afilados colmillos que entraban en su cuello con una facilidad espantosa, haciendo brotar a chorros la sangre caliente y pegajosa. En medio de las punzadas de dolor y como entre sueños, Sanosuke se dio la vuelta para intentar defenderse, pero al hacerlo se encontró cara a cara con su perseguidor, que no era otro más que un lobo: el peor que él podía imaginar, pues era Saito Hajime, que se encontraba sobre él y succionaba su cuello sin cesar, provocándole descargas que recorrían su cuerpo.

Sano estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo ni parpadear, ni intentar quitarlo, ni nada. Ver al ex capitán del Shinsengumi sobre él y besando su cuello lo dejó en shock, falto de aire. Sin embargo pronto las punzadas de miedo en sus entrañas fueron sustituidas por cálidos aleteos en el estómago, producto del contacto de su captor sobre su cuerpo; Saito no sólo lamía con fruición la carne blanda de su cuello sino que con las palmas enguantadas acariciaba sus muslos sobre el pantalón, y presionaba suavemente su entrepierna, todavía encima suyo. El joven no podía ni creerlo, pero todas esas caricias (que él había comenzado a responder, primero tímidamente pero después con la misma vehemencia) lo excitaban sin cesar, lo hacían jadear pidiendo más con desesperación, y a su vez buscar la boca del policía, que lo recibió con fuerza y entusiasmo.

Los dos hombres exploraban con premura sus bocas, jugueteando con la lengua y probando sus alientos. Saito besaba muy bien, a sus 35 años había vivido casi el doble que Sagara y demostraba su experiencia con hechos: pasaba su lengua por toda la boca de Sano, adueñándose de cuanto tocaba y tomándose breves segundos para tomar aire y reemprender la conquista. En una de las pausas para tomar aliento, se miraron fijamente a los ojos y el luchador se contempló extasiado en aquellos maravillosos ojos ambarinos, que lo observaban centelleantes de deseo y pasión. Mientras seguían con el contacto visual, Saito se llevó a la boca su mano enguantada y con los dientes, lentamente, comenzó a sacarse la prenda en un gesto que derritió a Sanosuke; se moría de excitación al verlo morder suavemente la tela y deslizarla para liberar sus finos dedos de espadachín. Con la mano desnuda, Hajime descendió por el pecho de su presa hasta los vendajes, los cuales comenzó a rasgar con las manos.

-No sabes cuántas ganas tenía de alcanzarte, novato…

Sanosuke reprimió un gemido ante el tono seductor de su voz y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sentir en su piel esas manos decididas que describían círculos en su abdomen y su ombligo lo volvía loco, pero el punto en que sintió que no podría contenerse más fue cuando Saito llegó a su hombría, introduciendo una mano bajo su pantalón. Se mordió los labios y se dispuso a disfrutar de la caricia con todo su ser, consciente de que ninguna mujer había podido hacerle sentir como lo estaba haciendo ahora su admirado rival...

Abrió los ojos, con un sobresalto, preguntándose dónde demonios se encontraba y qué hora sería. Respiró hondo, esta vez sí que recordaba el sueño, y lo que era peor, aún estaba bastante excitado. Sintió frío bajo las mantas, por lo que deslizó su mano hasta su entrepierna y notó (con alarma) que estaba mojada…

-¡Mierda! –exclamó, furioso consigo mismo-. Pero si me corrí…

Se levantó de un salto del futón y observó su estado lamentable: a pesar de que había terminado, su miembro aún estaba erecto y le dolía un poco. Sentía sus mejillas arder como si tuviese fiebre (_Bueno… creo que en parte, sí tengo_, pensó un poco divertido) y un ligero sudor cubría todo su cuerpo.

Salió a asearse, con todo y las mantas, y se dirigió a la pila de agua que había en el centro del patio. Se encontraba en una posada, camino a Kobe, donde paró a descansar ya que había caminado todo el día desde que dejara a Kenshin y los mocosos en el dojo para entregar la carta a Saito.

Respirando un tanto agitado el aire cortante de la noche, Sanosuke se sintió fatal al recordar el sueño que lo había hecho terminar y seguir levantado. Había soñado con Saito, pero no un sueño normal, no señor, había soñado que él y el policía estaban en un encuentro amoroso (_ ¡Noo!_) donde se la estaba pasando de maravilla, a juzgar por la reacción de su cuerpo.

La verdad le cayó como una roca sobre la cabeza, aplastante: le había encantado, sentir su pecho sobre el suyo, sus dedos haciendo surcos sobre su piel desnuda, sus labios succionando su cuello, la enorme erección de Saito presionando en su vientre…

Negó fuertemente con la cabeza, sonrojado. ¿Entonces esto significaba que… que le gustaban los hombres, como a Kamatari? Pasó saliva con dificultad, cerrando los ojos y dejándose acariciar por la brisa que calmaba un poco su calor. Ya un poco más tranquilo, supo que no le gustaban los hombres, que no era homosexual, sino que le gustaba (le encantaba) un solo hombre: el lobo, el maldito ex capitán del Shinsengumi que siempre lo había hecho sentir tan extraño.

Ahora tenía sentido toda esa fascinación-aversión que sentía por él, esos deseos de tenerlo cerca pero a la vez queriendo golpearlo por ser tan antipático. Porque a su lado Sanosuke se sentía un niño, le exasperaba que todo el tiempo estuviera contradiciéndolo, insultándolo, replicándole; haciéndolo sentir estúpido por su inexperiencia.

Se echó un balde de agua sobre la cabeza, para despejar un poco sus ideas y comenzó a lavar las frazadas sucias (_¿Yo lavando¡Esto es el colmo! Pero me avergonzaría más tener que entregar las ropas de cama con los rastros de mi aventura…_). Al terminar volteó a todos lados y, comprobando que no había nadie, se quitó rápidamente su pantalón para que le tocara el turno de limpiarlo.

Acuclillado junto a la pileta de agua y resoplando enfadado, dejó que sus pensamientos volvieran a su curso¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Este sueño le reveló, lo quisiera o no aceptar, lo que ya imaginaba en su mente desde hacía un tiempo, pero que siempre lo había enterrado en lo más profundo de sus ideas rechazadas e incómodas, y que ya no podía evitar… estaba perdidamente enamorado de Saito.

Con el estómago un poco revuelto por la inquietud, se puso nuevamente el pantalón mojado, recogió las cosas y regresó a su habitación, en medio de un silencio total.

Tres días después del sueño húmedo que tuviera con Saito, Sanosuke se encontraba a los pies de una inexpugnable montaña, mirando a lo que parecía un ligero saliente en la roca pero que en realidad era una puerta disimulada.

Exhalando aire, se decidió a escalar el estrecho camino que llevaba a ella, apretando con fuerza el morral que llevaba a la espalda y con el sobre dirigido al "Capitán Fujita" en la otra mano. Mientras ascendía, los nervios se iban apoderando de él.

_¿Qué haré cuando lo vea?_ Se sentía tan emocionado pero a la vez inquieto por el encuentro, que la mano que apretaba la correa del morral comenzó a transpirar un poco. _Cálmate_, se ordenó a sí mismo, intentando tranquilizarse y alcanzando la puerta encubierta. _Es ahora o nunca…_

Abrió la puerta pero sólo encontró oscuridad, sus ojos no estaban acostumbrados a la penumbra. En tanto sus pupilas se dilataban para ver mejor, escuchó una voz profunda y serena que lo recibía con el tono desdeñoso de siempre pero que hizo que su corazón diera un saltito de exaltación:

-¿Tú¿Qué haces en mi oficina, idiota?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aún no me decido si habrá lemon o no... digo, lo que acaban de leer es bastante parecido, pero lo que no sé es si llegarán a todo o se quedará como amor platónico, que es como lo había pensado al principio... no lo sé (nunca he escrito un lemon yaoi!).

DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin y todo lo relacionado son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.


	3. El encuentro

…………………………………

**COMO AGUA Y ACEITE **

…………………………………

**Capítulo III: El encuentro.**

_**-¿Tú?. ¿Qué haces en mi oficina, idiota?**_

El corazón de Sanosuke empezó a latir como loco, sin control; hasta tuvo miedo de que su interlocutor pudiera escucharlo, sobre todo pensando en lo bueno que era para deducir cosas. Inhaló fuertemente y ya le iba a responder en el mismo tono frío e impersonal que había usado con él, cuando escuchó una segunda voz en la penumbra de la habitación; una voz conocida y que le desagradó sobremanera:

-¡Mira a quién tenemos aquí! El Cabeza de Gallo en persona…

Sano dio un respingo y volteó a su derecha, encontrándose con Chou, el ex juppon gatana, que estaba recargado en la pared y cruzado de brazos. Una venita de exasperación latió en la frente del recién llegado: si ya de por sí era malo encontrarse con el lobo en ese lugar tan deshabitado, lo único que le faltaba era que también estuviera allí el Cabeza de Escoba, fastidiando como siempre. Decidió no darle pie para que se burlara de él.

-¡Uhm! No pensé encontrarte aquí. Se me había olvidado que eres el perrito faldero de Saito… -dejó caer Sano con una sonrisa burlona, levantando una ceja y haciendo un ademán despectivo con la mano.

-¿Qué dijiste, pedazo de imbécil? –preguntó Chou en tono amenazador, y se acercó a Sanosuke dispuesto a darle pelea.

-Lo que escuchaste, idiota –escupió Sano, más que molesto con ese cretino de Chou. Quizá fuera buena idea desquitar su frustración con él-: Si Saito te dice "brinca" tu preguntas "¿qué tan alto, mi amo?"

El rubio tomó a Sagara de la camisa, murmurando cosas como "haré que cierres la boca, GALLO", mientras éste levantaba el dedo medio y seguía provocándolo: "a ver inténtalo, ESCOBA".

Estaban a punto de liarse a puños cuando se escuchó desde el fondo de la habitación el chasquido producido por un cerillo encendido. Con el cigarro en la boca y dando una profunda calada, el policía subió el tono para que se escuchara por encima del ruido de insultos y rabietas de los dos chicos ("¡Gallo!", "¡Escoba!"):

-Antes de que peleen, par de inútiles, necesito saber qué haces en mi oficina encubierta y cómo diste con ella.

Su voz calmada no reflejaba impaciencia, pero Sano lo conocía y sabía por experiencia que si continuaban peleando iría a tranquilizarlos de un buen golpe. Soltó a Chou, empujándolo para abrirse paso hasta donde estaba el ex shinsengumi mientras éste exhalaba tranquilamente el humo del cigarro. Ahora que ya había pasado un rato en el lugar, podía distinguir perfectamente a través de la penumbra.

El policía se encontraba detrás de un escritorio de roble, con un montón de papeles amontonados sobre él. Tenía cara de muy pocos amigos (_¡Como siempre! _resopló Sano), y lo observaba acercarse sin el más mínimo cambio en el gesto. El más joven sintió que un ligero rubor calentó sus mejillas (_¡Demonios! Cómo me gusta este tipo..._ ), pero por suerte el lugar no tenía luz suficiente para que él pudiera notarlo. Lo mejor era entregar la carta e irse, ver a Saito sólo le recordaba el sueño que tuviera tres días antes, y tener en su mente imágenes del lobo acariciando su pecho no era precisamente un buen pensamiento teniéndolo enfrente… A unos pasos del escritorio, le arrojó los dos sobres sobre la mesa y le dijo con voz seca, indiferente:

-Ahí tienes, la explicación de por qué y cómo llegué aquí. Me voy.

Se dio la vuelta mientras el lobo revisaba el sobre grande y leía la carta dirigida a Kenshin, para después continuar con la misiva confidencial. Sanosuke caminó hacia la salida, relativamente aliviado porque ya había cumplido su misión y entonces podría regresar a Tokio, cuando la desagradable voz de Chou volvió a elevarse (_ ¿otra vez?, _se preguntó enfadado):

-Pero ¿qué clase de visita es ésta? Sólo viniste a entregar una carta… ¡Ja! Y dices que el perro faldero soy yo… Al menos a mí me pagan, y no lo hago gratis como tú…

Sanosuke apretó el puño, bastante molesto: el Cabeza de Escoba estaba metiendo su narizota donde no le importaba...

-Además la carta está en pésimas condiciones –siguió hablando Chou, intrigando-, tengo el presentimiento de que quisiste leerla, entrometido…

-En primera, le hice un favor a Kenshin, tú no eres nadie para opinar sobre eso –respondió el aludido lo más calmado que pudo-. Y yo no abriría una carta que no está dirigida a mí, así que cuida tu bocota si no quieres que lo haga por ti.

-¿Ah si? Ven aquí a demostrármelo, Gallo de mie…

-Ya cállate Chou, eres casi tan molesto como Sagara. Él no sería capaz de abrir el sobre- resopló Saito. Había cortado a Chou con el brazo para que se callara, y Sanosuke hinchó el pecho de satisfacción y sonrió ante la muestra de reconocimiento del policía. Con el sobre en la mano, Saito continuó-: Dudo mucho que sepa leer…

El otro espadachín rió como histérico ante el comentario de su jefe, burlándose a más no poder; mientras tanto Sano se contenía para no irse sobre el lobo, dispuesto a quitarle a golpes de su estúpida cara ese asomo de sonrisita irónica que ostentaba por mofarse de él. En tanto Chou se desternillaba de risa, el peleador se acercó furioso a Saito pero en el último momento se detuvo porque creyó percibir en sus ojos ambarinos una expresión diferente… se diría que era una chispa de complicidad, y tuvo el extraño presentimiento de que no había sido por la burla sino por otra cosa.

Vaciló un poco ante esos ojos (_¿está queriendo decirme algo con la mirada?_) pero al final frunció el ceño y se retiró, lo más probable era que se hubiera imaginado el brillo en los ojos del mayor. Azotando la puerta de la oficina al salir, se dijo que sería la última vez que viera a ese hombre tan extraño.

Ya algo lejos de la montaña donde se encontraban las dos personas que le resultaban más odiosas en el mundo (exceptuando quizá a los hipócritas del Ishin shishi y los perros del gobierno), Sanosuke supo que lo mejor había sido largarse de ahí. Ese sueño que había tenido con Saito le seguía inquietando, sin embargo ahora que lo había vuelto a ver se había dado cuenta que era tan iluso como ilógico. El lobo jamás le haría caso, a decir verdad, ni siquiera estaba seguro de caerle bien…

Bufando enfadado con Saito y consigo mismo por haberse dejado llevar por un sueño tan estúpido, comenzó a caminar más rápido porque el cielo amenazaba con descargar una lluvia intensa, y en esos momentos no estaba para aguantar una incomodidad como aquella (seguir su camino empapado como una sopa).

oOoOo

-¿Vas a salir, Saito? –preguntó Chou con desgana, observándolo acomodarse el uniforme y tomar algunos papeles de su escritorio.

-Tengo que ir a atender unos asuntos al sur del país. Te dejo encargado, no tardaré en volver.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con la carta que te trajo el Cabeza de Gallo en la mañana?

-Eso es algo que no te importa, limítate a quedarte aquí –replicó escuetamente Saito, dirigiéndose a la puerta y tirando en la papelera el cigarro que estaba a punto de apagarse.

-¡Mph! Aunque soy tu subordinado, no puedes tratarme como a tu criado –se quejó Chou mostrándole su dedo medio bien arriba.

-No ladres...

Saito salió con una media sonrisa en los labios, dejando atrás las protestas del rubio que gritaba como loco detrás de la puerta cerrada.

oOoOo

Ya bajo el techo y el calor de la posada, Sanosuke comía con avidez un plato de soba, observando por la ventana el agua que caía ruidosamente sobre la madera. No era que los fideos fueran su plato favorito, pero llevaba casi un día sin comer y eso para él ya era decir mucho. Además tampoco estaban tan malos, tenían buen sabor y estaban calientes, con lo que se daba por satisfecho.

Tras haber pagado la cuenta por la comida (parecía increíble que comiera y pagara, pero se debía al dinero que viniera en el sobre que había entregado a Saito), subió a la habitación que le había indicado la anciana que administraba el lugar. Al principio lo había observado recelosa, quizá debido a sus cabellos parados o a que escurría agua por todos lados, pero cuando Sano sacó el dinero para pagar el cuarto y pidió tres platos de comida, le había sonreído abiertamente (_…Interesada…_).

Recostado con las manos bajo la cabeza, intentó no pensar en nada, pero inevitablemente su mente lo llevó a la escena de la mañana, en esa oficina oscura y silenciosa donde hallara a Saito. Cansado de darle vueltas al asunto de si debió hacer otra cosa aparte de entregar la carta e irse, decidió dejar su mente vagar por sí misma, sin juzgar ni tomarse las cosas en serio, simplemente recordar…

Saito estaba exactamente a como lo recordaba: calmado, impasible. No sabía por qué, pero cuando estuvo frente a él experimentó unos deseos enormes de acercarse y besarlo inesperadamente. Era muy difícil tomarlo por sorpresa, entonces plantársele y tomar sus labios se le hizo la cosa más excitante que hubiera imaginado. Se preguntó qué se sentiría probar esa boca y esa lengua (_¡Tonto! Si ya hasta he soñado con eso..._), sentir en su cuerpo la tela de los guantes rozar cada centímetro de piel... Ahora que pensaba en ello, supuso que Saito debía ser un amante estupendo, debido a su determinación y su carácter duro. Claro que no mostraba sus sentimientos, pero ese tipo de personas casi siempre resultaban impetuosas en la cama (él tenía la experiencia ya de varias mujeres así), pues se desfogaban precisamente en la intimidad...

Como sin querer, la mano de Sanosuke bajó hasta sus pantalones... Se encontraba solo, ya casi estaba oscureciendo y un poco de autocomplacencia no hacía mal a nadie ¿o sí?

Con el nombre del lobo en sus labios, revivió parte por parte el sueño que había tenido, en tanto se masturbaba lentamente: el dolor que experimentaba al creer que era una bestia, pero que fue cambiado por ondas de calor que se desplazaban por todo su cuerpo cuando descubrió que no había dolor en sus caricias ardientes... sus labios deliciosos haciendo presión sobre su cuello, propinando una que otra mordida aquí y allá, haciéndolo gemir quedamente... su gesto de quitarse los guantes con los dientes (_¡Eso fue lo mejor!_) y verlos caer junto a él... observarlo acomodarse a su costado, pero abrazándolo con brazos y piernas, y desgarrando las vendas de su abdomen... el contacto de la entrepierna enorme del ex shinsengumi, reclamando con fuerza un cuerpo que pronto le pertenecería...

Abrió de súbito los ojos, mientras una ola de placer recorría todo su ser, desde su centro mismo hasta sus pies y su cabeza. Soltó una exclamación ahogada con la última gota de su esencia, resoplando y limpiándose con un trapo que ya había dispuesto para aquello. En tanto terminaba de acomodarse, decidió salir al patio y refrescarse un poco, después de aquello lo más probable era que no volviera a tener sueños húmedos, y disfrutaría de una merecida noche de descanso.

Ya había parado de llover, y en el ambiente se respiraba la humedad típica de la hierba mojada, lo que lo reconfortó aún más.

Al bajar las escaleras y dirigirse al patio, pasó por el comedor de la posada. Pensó de pasada que no le vendría mal cenar algo, después de todo había hecho esfuerzo físico y su cuerpo tenía necesidades de nutrición (a decir verdad, cualquier pretexto le era válido para comer), cuando volteó hacia el rincón del lugar y se quedó casi pasmado: allí, en la última mesa y comiendo solo, estaba Saito con un plato de soba entre las manos.

El mundo le cayó encima a Sano. ¿Es que también tenía que encontrárselo en la posada?. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba que había dejado su oficina? Se dirigió al patio mostrándose indiferente, pero al pasar frente a él lo observó de reojo y notó claramente que sus ojos de lobo lo observaban pasar...

Afuera, todo estaba desierto. La posada colindaba con el bosque, por lo que a esa hora no se veía ni un alma, únicamente los árboles oscuros y la brisa que susurraba entre sus copas. Se echó agua y permaneció un rato ahí, secándose con el viento frío de la noche. Esperaba no haberse ruborizado, menudo espectáculo habría sido ese (_el segundo en un día, de hecho_), sobre todo por la insistente mirada de Saito.

Estaba indeciso entre regresar o no, cuando una voz demasiado conocida para él, habló a sus espaldas:

-Nos volvemos a encontrar...

Sanosuke se giró y lo contempló con calma. A la luz de la luna, sus ojos amarillos brillaban aún más, quizá un poco diabólicos, y en su boca llevaba el eterno cigarro.

-Ahora soy yo el que debería preguntarte ¿qué haces aquí? –inquirió Sagara dejando el balde de agua en el suelo.

-Nada que te importe, como siempre, pero aún así te lo diré: tengo que volver a Tokio, me necesitan urgentemente –respondió Saito sacando el humo del cigarro. Se acercó a Sanosuke con lentitud, imponente.

El luchador pasó saliva, incómodo. La cercanía del policía lo inquietaba, y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse más de lo que hubiera querido. Aún así, no bajó la vista ni dio muestras del ataque cardiaco que estaba teniendo por dentro.

-Sé lo que estás pensando, tonto –comenzó Saito frente a él. Se había sacado el cigarro de la boca y le hablaba suavemente, erizándole los cabellos de la nuca-. Esos ojos y gestos tuyos gritan a quien los vea lo que sientes por mí...

-¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo? -Sano abrió ligeramente los ojos, intentando no notarse tan sorprendido ni que lo delatara su respiración. Lo sabía, el lobo sabía perfectamente lo que sentía por él, y lo demostraba en su manera de mirarlo y hablarle.

-Solamente quiero decirte dos cosas, novato (Sanosuke apretó los puños al escuchar esa palabra): número uno, yo tengo esposa…

Mientras hablaba lo iba arrinconando a la pileta de agua.

-Número dos, y la más importante –prosiguió a centímetros de su rostro-: no me gustan los hombres, así que vete haciendo a la idea.

-¡A mí tampoco me gustan los hombres! –estalló Sano, y era toda la verdad. No le gustaban los hombres, únicamente le fascinaba Saito.

-¿Ah no? Pues me da igual. Tienes suerte de que a mí tampoco, de lo contrario, te habría hecho mío hace mucho tiempo...

Y dicho esto se regresó a la posada, tirando en el camino la colilla. Sanosuke estaba de una pieza, sin moverse ( _¿..."te habría hecho mío hace mucho tiempo?. "¿Y eso qué mierda significa?_). Lo alcanzó de tres rápidas zancadas, no se iba a quedar así; ahora o le explicaba, o lo golpeaba, o lo que fuera, pero no iba a dejarlo ir de esa manera.

Lo volteó del brazo y al tenerlo cara a cara, en vez de interrogarlo lo tomó de la nuca y cubrió su boca con la propia. Saito, al ser tomado por sorpresa (se habría esperado todo, menos un beso robado), ni siquiera metió las manos, por lo que Sanosuke se deleitó con rapidez con el aliento del lobo. Con fuerza y con deseo, introdujo su lengua en la boca del otro, quien reaccionó y lo empujó con fuerza para separarlo.

El lobo lo miró con el ceño fruncido, escupiendo a los pies de Sano.

-Eres un idiota...

El más joven lo observó con una ceja levantada, pasándose la lengua por los labios: quizá se llevaría un golpe, pero había tomado por sorpresa al policía con un beso. Y, lo que le parecía más increíble, por una fracción de segundo había sentido que iba a ser correspondido. Bajando ligeramente la cabeza pero aún sosteniendo su mirada, Sanosuke esbozó una sonrisa. Como Saito seguía observándolo un tanto enfadado y desconcertado, Sanosuke se dirigió a la posada, empujándolo con el hombro al pasar.

-Tienes suerte de ser casado... –susurró al pasar junto a él, ahora sonriendo abiertamente con la expresión indignada del policía.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola de nuevo! Aquí estoy subiendo el último capítulo... en honor a ti, mi querida okashira Janet, no hubo nada más entre ellos porque mi Saito-sama es casado... jujuju, pero las fantasías a Sano, esas nadie se las quita.

Saludos a todos los que hayan leido esta historia, gracias por su atención. Pero sobre todo gracias a tí okashira, que te animaste a leerlo y hasta a dejar review, a pesar de que el yaoi no es lo tuyo -. Besos

lain

ACTUALIZACIÓN 16/01/07: Como leyeron arriba, este fic terminaba así en fanfiction. Sin embargo, hace unos días me decidí y a continuación viene el final, es lemon lemon (el primero que hice de esta pareja, de hecho) y espero que si alguien llegó hasta aquí también se anime a leerlo. Siempre contesto reviews, pero con haberlo leído me doy por bien servida. 'Voir!

DISCLAIMER; Rurouni Kenshin y todo lo relacionado es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.


	4. Un sueño hecho realidad

………………………………**  
COMO AGUA Y ACEITE  
………………………………**

-

**Capítulo IV: Un sueño hecho realidad.**

-

Sanosuke se encontraba por fin en Tokio, tras seis días de viaje. Aspiró con los ojos cerrados el aire húmedo del atardecer, mientras el cielo se teñía de hermosos colores bermellón y violeta.

-Al fin en casa...

Con su morral al hombro, se dirigió con paso tranquilo a su casa. No tenía ganas de ir al Dojo Kamiya, la verdad era que aún estaba resentido con Kaoru y Yahiko por su mala jugada de mandarlo a Kobe, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que había sucedido al ir y reencontrarse con Saito. Esos mocosos se la pagarían, pero no en ese momento, ahora lo único que quería era dormir.

Ya en su casa abandonada, el luchador estaba acostado en el futón, un poco somnoliento y con un cansancio agradable. Dejando correr sus pensamientos, se encontró probando en los labios el delicioso sabor del lobo, que descubriera cuando lo había besado en la posada (_Mmmm... aún me pregunto cómo será en la cama_...). Con una media sonrisa en el rostro, se dio la vuelta sobre el futón para dormir.

Mientras los minutos transcurrían lentamente, Sano seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño. Y es que su mente revivía una y otra vez el beso con el policía, ese arrebato de valor que pensó iba a costarle un buen golpe. Estaba consciente de que no podía haber nada entre ellos, sin embargo el ligero contacto de su lengua con la de Saito infundió en su ánimo un poquito de esperanza. Había creído por un segundo que sería correspondido, y eso era suficiente para él... ¿o no? Sano amaba al lobo, de eso no había duda, por eso el que no lo hubiera rechazado (abiertamente, por supuesto) le daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza... quizá algún día tendría el valor de decírselo, e igual cuando llegara ese día Saito hasta podría sentir lo mismo por él. Porque esa frase que había pronunciado aún resonaba en su imaginación, amplificada mil veces por el deseo de que fuera realidad: _"te habría hecho mío hace mucho tiempo"_... ¡Eso era interés! Se aseguró a sí mismo con firmeza.

Con la cabeza sobre el brazo doblado, el joven se durmió sin notarlo. Su sueño era intranquilo, de esos que no recuperan el cuerpo, únicamente fatigan al despertar. Con una extraña sensación, abrió los ojos de pronto porque escuchó un sonido fuera de la casa. Incorporándose de inmediato, vió la puerta corrediza abrirse de un tirón y en el umbral a Saito, observándolo con sus relampagueantes ojos dorados.

-¿Saito? –preguntó Sanosuke con voz insegura, a contraluz no estaba ni seguro de que fuera el ex shinsengumi. Además, el policía no tenía razón para estar allí...

-Tori-atama... –exclamó serenamente Hajime, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Al escuchar el apodo, Sagara frunció el ceño... ¿Es que sólo había ido a burlarse de él? ¿Por qué demonios no podía llamarlo por su nombre? Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al notar que el recién llegado se descalzaba a la entrada... al mismo tiempo que desabrochaba su chaqueta, le dirigió una mirada cargada de pasión. La sangre subió con rapidez al rostro de Sanosuke, quien estaba más que confundido con la visita y con los desconcertantes movimientos del policía.

-¿Qué haces? –cuestionó aún sentado sobre el futón, con las mejillas encendidas y casi sin voz.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, Saito no parecía dispuesto a explicarle nada. Simplemente continuaba despojándose de su ropa, dejándola caer indolentemente al suelo en su avance hacia Sanosuke. Con las manos en la hebilla del cinturón, se mordió el labio inferior (Sano estuvo a punto de sangrar por la nariz) y siguió con el pantalón, en tanto el joven lo observaba sin decir palabra; se diría que sin respirar, hasta que un estremecimiento recorrió su espina dorsal: Saito tenía el pantalón abajo, y se mostraba sin pudor delante de él, dejando atrás el uniforme de policía. Viéndolo desde abajo, el chico estaba impresionado y sentía crecer el deseo en su cuerpo, a juzgar por la presión que experimentaba en la entrepierna. El policía se veía espectacular en toda su desnudez (_Es el hombre más endemoniadamente sensual que he visto en mi vida _pensó Sano pasando saliva con dificultad): el chico admiraba su pecho firme que se dilataba a cada inspiración; sus piernas largas y fuertes con los músculos marcándose a cada paso que daba; esos brazos poderosos que sabían sujetar una katana o golpear con dureza. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó su atención fue observar su masculinidad: era enorme (fue la primera palabra que cruzó por su mente), y también se veía deliciosa...

Mientras Saito terminaba de desnudarse, acortaba la distancia entre él y el muchacho. Sus ojos relucían de lujuria, y en su sonrisa enigmática sobresalían ligeramente los colmillos...

Sanosuke reaccionó y se levantó de un salto, observando de reojo que el policía todavía tenía los guantes puestos. Al ver que hacía ademán de quitárselos, Sano negó con la cabeza, tomando una de sus manos y posándola en su pecho.

-Todavía no te los quites –le pidió con un poco de timidez, guiando la otra mano a su abdomen.

-Por lo visto ya tenías un guión para esto... –contestó el mayor ampliando aún más su sonrisa, un tanto burlón.

Sanosuke no respondió, únicamente murmuraba para sí al sentir las manos enfundadas de Saito desnudándolo con lentitud. Primero le tocó el turno a su camisa, que jaló acariciando su espalda delgada. La tela de los guantes rozaba cada parte de su cuerpo despertando sus emociones, provocando vibraciones en su virilidad. El policía quitó de un tirón la cinta del pantalón, dejando al descubierto su palpitante erección. Acercándolo a él, el lobo comenzó a acariciar su abdomen aún vendado, así como su espalda y su trasero firme. Sano se colgó de sus hombros y buscó su boca, pero Hajime se le adelantó y se dirigió a su cuello, succionando con los labios ardientes y bien abiertos la delicada piel del luchador. Éste gimió de placer y se abrazó aún más a él, disfrutando las caricias con cada poro de su piel.

-Quítatelos con los dientes... –susurró al oído de Saito refiriéndose a los guantes, antes de introducir la lengua en su oreja. Esta vez le tocó al policía estremecerse con el contacto, por lo que un animado Sanosuke empezó a bajar con la lengua por su cuello, regando húmedos besos en su hombro y su clavícula.

El ex shinsengumi lo separó un poco, con ojos febriles, y se quitó los guantes lentamente, mordiéndolos con suavidad y sin dejar de observar a Sano. El chico se derretía con sus movimientos, a la vez que masturbaba a su amante con la mano izquierda. Se sentía tan arrebatado en esos momentos, que hasta sintió temor de que se le escapara un "te amo" al subir y bajar la mano que proporcionaba placer a Saito.

Una vez se despojaron de toda la ropa, el lobo tendió a Sagara sobre el futón y se acostó sobre él. Con el chico debajo suyo, lo besó con intensidad, cobrándole por aquél beso que le había robado días antes. Sanosuke arqueó la espalda cuando Saito presionó su hombría en su vientre, mientras mordía un poco su labio inferior.

-Mmmm... Saito...

Hajime levantó las manos de Sano sobre su cabeza, inmovilizándolo para tenerlo a su entera disposición. El chico sintió entonces la lengua de Saito recorrerlo por completo, comenzando a descender desde la boca hasta su ombligo, con una lentitud que rayaba en la tortura: sin dejar nada por explorar, lamió su cuello, su pecho (atrapando entre los dientes sus pezones, probando la resistencia de su presa), su abdomen... Al llegar a las vendas, las aflojó con los dientes también, para con la mano izquierda terminar de quitarlas. Teniéndolo completamente desnudo, con el dedo recorrió cada músculo, observando el cuerpo bronceado con atención y aún sujetando sus manos con su derecha. Sano intentó liberarse, pero Saito no lo soltó y siguió bajando con una sonrisa lasciva, al tiempo que llegaba su incontenible excitación.

Por la mente de Sagara pasaban infinidad de imágenes: Saito atravesando su hombro con la espada cuando se conocieron; el lobo dándose la vuelta en el puente que se derrumbaba tras la derrota de Shishio (el sentimiento de pérdida aquella vez había sido insoportable); su rostro indignado después de que tomara sus labios sin permiso...

-Pero... me dijiste... tu esposa... –murmuraba Sano con voz entrecortada, reprochándose mentalmente el haber recordado que le había dicho esas palabras.

El ex capitán no le hizo caso y cubrió su boca con su mano libre para que se callara. A continuación, comenzó a lamer el miembro de Sanosuke con avidez, provocando descargas eléctricas en el muchacho. Éste gemía sin cesar, incrédulo por las sensaciones que experimentaba por primera vez. La boca de Saito lo albergaba por completo, succionándolo y llevándolo al cielo con sus caricias. Era obvio que sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo, e inconscientemente Sano abrió la boca y atrapó un dedo del mayor, acariciándolo con la lengua del mismo modo que Hajime lo hiciera con su sexo. El que gemía ahora era el lobo, quien rápidamente subió a su cintura y se acomodó para embestirlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Sano gruñó y cerró los ojos, contrayendo la frente al sentir que el mástil de Saito lo desgarraba al abrirse paso en su interior, lastimándolo debido a su estrechez. Recordó entonces su recurrente sueño, donde una bestia que le inspiraba terror (en esos tiempos no sabía qué era) hundía sus colmillos en su carne, haciéndole sentir punzadas de dolor...

Abrió los ojos cuando dejó de percibir al policía dentro de él. Quiso interrogarlo con la mirada, pero una risa un tanto diabólica resonó en la habitación, proveniente de su amante. Eso confundió sobremanera a Sano, quien no sabía qué pasaba.

-Debí imaginar que sería el primero... –musitó con satisfacción el lobo, consiguiendo que Sano se ruborizara ante tal declaración.

El joven iba a reprocharle el comentario, pero las palmas de su amante rodeando sus mejillas en un cálido contacto lo detuvieron:

-Escucha, novato –susurró Saito con voz ronca y embargada de deseo, ya sin burlarse de él-: no te preocupes, sólo debes relajarte. Confía en mí.

Sanosuke literalmente se derritió ante semejantes palabras. ¡Por supuesto que confiaba en él! Desde siempre lo había hecho, y escucharlo hablarle con esa voz afectuosa hizo que lo deseara aún más, con una intensidad que lastimaba. Separó completamente sus piernas demostrándole así que creía en él, y Saito lo penetró lentamente, mientras levantaba con ambas manos sus caderas y retomaba sus labios.

Los besos ahora tiernos, apasionados; el roce de la piel perlada de sudor; los jadeos provenientes de ambas gargantas y los movimientos ondulantes de Hajime sobre Sagara cargaban el ambiente de la habitación, haciéndolo denso y cálido. Sano no sabría decir si transcurrió un instante o una eternidad, sólo sabía que en los brazos de ese hombre encontraba un placer infinito que lo llenaba y lo hacía pedir más, y más...

Cuando el más joven sentía que ya no podría resistir ni un segundo, lo anunció con un prolongado suspiro, dispuesto a dejarse llevar por completo. Sin embargo, Saito envolvió con su mano su virilidad, apretando su vena para contener la explosión hasta el momento justo: tras aumentar la velocidad de su vaivén, él también contrajo todo el cuerpo, expulsando su semilla con una exclamación ahogada dentro del muchacho.

Sano llegó al clímax a la par que el lobo, experimentando como entre sueños las ondas de calor irradiadas por su propio orgasmo así como la tibieza del líquido que inundaba su interior. Entre contracciones deliciosas abrazó a Saito, quien hundió la cabeza en su cuello mientras se aferraba a él con vehemencia. Los dos cuerpos estaban entrelazados, unidos no sólo por la carne sino por otro vínculo incorpóreo, invisible. El ex shinsengumi estaba sorprendido con todo lo que estaba experimentando... ¿Qué no era sólo deseo físico? La voz suave de Sanosuke llamó su atención, sorprendiéndolo:

-¿Que no decías que no te gustaban los hombres? –había hablado con una sonrisa en el rostro, a la vez que acariciaba la cabeza de su hombre. La verdad era que se sentía feliz, tanto que las lágrimas amenazaban con inundar sus ojos. No podía explicarse lo que estaba sintiendo, era muy extraño... y tranquilizante a la vez. Pasando saliva para deshacer el nudo en su garganta, esperó la respuesta del lobo.

Saito no respondió de inmediato, sólo sonrió, observándolo fijamente a los ojos con esa impactante mirada ambarina y contestándole con voz seductora:

-No me gustan los hombres... solamente te amo a ti. Tonto.

Sano se sorprendió con la declaración, pero no pudo decir nada porque el lobo selló su frase con un beso, maravillado por haber descubierto el amor.

----------------------------------------------------

Este sí fue el final. Besos a okashira, jajaja si te animas a escribir la versión de Sano, no dudes que la leeré!! (si esa fue en parte la causa de que publicara el último capítulo).

DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin y todo lo relacionado son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.


End file.
